Newly Regenerated
by Beautiful space
Summary: What if three people who were closely related to the Doctor met? What will they do, and how will they embark on a journey to restore their home planet? Will they ever find the Doctor again? Read inside to find out more... SEQUEL NOW UP! First in the Trio of Time lords Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my first fan story, so constructive criticism is welcome, but please do not be too harsh. This is a big wave to THE AMAZING AUTHOR CALLED BROWN BUG, hope you are reading. Please leave a review, Doctor's orders!

Prologue:

_She felt the Time lords buzzing away in her mind, their presence comforting and familiar. Each one of them had a special quality- but put together, they could illuminate the dark places in her mind, each aura different and unique. Suddenly, she felt a surge of hatred, fear, anger and pain. She wondered what happened to them. The peace loving albeit boring race that roamed the planet called Gallifrey. She felt a swell of agony as their presence was torn away from her mind, hoping against hope it was temporary. From then on, all she knew was darkness._

_Two hundred years later, and she still never returned to Gallifrey. What she never knew was that the planet was gone._

Susan floated through time and space, sitting idly on the edge of her TARDIS. Outside the invisible doors was a multicolored, beautiful nebula. Despite the view, Susan was utterly bored. " TARDIS, please put up your interface, darling." Susan asked. A burlish young woman with ebony black hair and brown eyes plodded towards her. There was some thing that made you want to think twice about arguing with before saying some thing, but inside, she was really quite nice. " What's the matter?" The interface queried. " Have you found the Doctor yet?" Susan requested, eyes clearly showing longing. "No- wait. I have detected a Time lord. An anomaly." The TARDIS replied, confidently. " But not the Doctor." Susan stated. The TARDIS shook her head, confirming her statement. " However this Time lord may know him," She said. " Zooming in to the Time lord." She announced. "Can I give you a nickname? TARDIS sounds a little...odd to me." Susan inquired. The TARDIS nodded. "Nicky? It certainly suits you." Susan said. "Good enough for me," Nicky uttered, but then raised her voice." I have detected high amounts of artron energy. The Time lord is likely to be regenerating. Hold on! This is going to be a bumpy ride!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If anyone is reading out there, this is the second update in a whole day, you lucky ducks! AGAIN A BIG SHOUT TO YOU, BROWN BUG!

I forgot to put in a disclaimer: If I owned Doctor who, I would force the Ponds to return along with a lot of other characters. But that hasn't happened, :`(.

Susan tripped over nearly everything in the TARDIS, to say it was a bumpy ride was an understatement. The interface dissolved into nothing and the ride through the vortex was remarkably rough. Suddenly, the TARDIS jerked to a stop, causing Susan to tumble backwards into the 'rubbish room'. It was absolutely filthy, the walls were strewn with rubbish and rotting vegetables and god knows what else. Fishing in the disgusting stew of rubbish, she eventually found a bedsheet which she secured to the chute and pulled to test it's strength. Approving the sturdiness of the makeshift rope, she hauled herself into the chute and into the corridors. Once she got into the console room, she opened the doors with a flourish, ready to take on the adventure.

* * *

Jenny hurtled in and out of the polished marble pillars in the hall. Her soft features was contorted into a face of pure determination, her large sapphire eyes surveying where to run next. Platinum blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her clothes were remarkably clean for not being washed for three days. Jenny had crash landed on Raxicoricophallipatorious (A/N: sorry about the spelling) when she was looking for fuel. Her ship was no use, so she was trying to look for some other space shuttle to steal. Once they found out about her biology and her father, they were determined to pay revenge on her father for some thing that happened over a century ago. She came to a dead end. No lazers she could somersault through or any gun to ward them off. The slitheen had caught up with her, their ugly, green faces warped into a face of pure fury and hatred. And then, they shot her. It felt like it was happening in slow motion. Finally, the bullet punctured her flesh and burrowed itself deeply into her left heart. She was annoyed. " How many times do I have to get shoot by a stupid bullet!" She thought to herself angrily. And then, she felt a searing pain, like fire and ice had been emptied into her soul. Her eyes squeezed tight and she staggered backward from the force of the bullet. But not quite enough for her to fall. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw the last of a golden, swirling light ebb away. She felt like a whole different body had possessed her. She felt more agile, but mature and looked down. To her horror, her whole body had changed. "Well, at least those blasted slitheen ran away." She said and immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. She looked around her and saw no one. It was her that said the comment. Her voice sounded very different, almost musical. The olive top she was wearing was torn, but there was no wound. She bent her head lower to inspect it and her hair fell in the way.  
Something was seriously wrong. Her hair went up to her waist and was a starlight blonde with honey- blonde highlights. She felt like she was being watched. Jenny slowly turned her back to show she wasn't a threat to whowever was watching her. Once she had turned right around, she saw a head with no body. So she did the most rational thing, opened her moth and screamed.

* * *

Susan surveyed the new woman. She was quite the looker if she must admit. This new incarnation had starlight blonde hair, honey- blonde streaks, and wide aqua green eyes. Her face was angled and she had a soft jawline. She looked quite the princess. With out warning, this beauty screamed. "Shhh, shh, what's the matter? Oh." Susan looked down, an of course, her body could not be seen. Well, it was an invisible space craft. She hopped out and the woman stopped abruptly. " W-who are you?" She asked. Susan smiled.  
" The name's Susan Foreman, now Time lord, do you know the Doctor?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! This chapter is specially dedicated to _**BubblesBlossomButtercup**_and yes, It does need **bold print,** _italics_ and underlining. Thank you so much, this is the first review I have ever got. AGAIN ANOTHER HUGE WAVE TO BROWN BUG!

Jenny narrowed her eyes at Susan. " How do I know if you just want to harm him? Those slitheen back there," Jenny thrusted her thumb behind her," wanted to kill me for something that happened over a century ago that the Doctor did. For revenge." Susan rolled her eyes. " You can trust me. I'm his granddaughter. So, how do you know him? companion? Love interest?" Jenny's eyes bulged. " I am sorry, but I don't recall being a mother. And love interest? No way! I'm his daughter. Name's Jenny." She extended a hand to greet her niece. This time, it was Susan's turn to gape at her. She immediately buckled her mouth and shook the offered hand." Oh my gods! I have an aunt!"She squealed and then realised how much of a child she was being and composed herself. Jenny raised an eyebrow. " Ahem. So hop in!" Susan said after an awkward pause. " Erm... where?" Jenny asked, eyes scanning around her. It was Susan's turn to raise an eyebrow. " In my ship, of course! TARDIS, enable visibility code 146." Susan ordered, staring straight at an area that was in the corner of the closed off corridor. After a few seconds, Susan began to panic. " Nicky? Darling?" Jenny smirked and just stood there, hand on hip. Susan stopped and followed Jenny's gaze to her beloved TARDIS. It was a red sports car with black out windows so you couldn't see the interior. Susan scrambled towards it and turned the key in it's lock and it softly clicked open. A single beam of soft blue light was projected onto the marble floor and instantly, Jenny's smirk was dropped and was replaced with wide eyed wonder. She opened the door and crouched in to fit inside, somehow gracefully putting one leg in and then the other and helped Susan get in. The TARDIS was absolutely magical. There was whitewashed walls and a dome that gave off a unearthly ultramarine glow. there was a tear drop console in the centre of the TARDIS and a forked passageway down the middle of the TARDIS. " I'm gonna' go change my clothes. You should do the same, Jenny." Susan suggested. Jenny turned to her and asked: " Where's my hairband? It disappeared when I ...changed." Susan stared at her incredulously. "This is a Time And Relative Dimension In Space and you're worrying about your hair band? Ok, you can get your own room. Go down the corridor in the middle and go to the second door on the left. Hope you like it!" Jenny nodded her head and set off to her room. Whilst she was walking, she started on one of her many musings about her father. She wanted to know who he really was, all his past companions and their home planet. She also felt a tinge of envy toward her niece. After all, she did know a lot more about him and was obviously more experienced. She found her bedroom door. It was a nice colour, a sunny yellow, a pleasant change from the grey and black she was so used to on Messaline. An english name plate was written in black and white. Eagerly, she reached for the doorknob, but the second she touched it, a small needle had already punctured her finger. "Ow! Stupid door!" She yelled and then let a whisper of curses follow. Half heartedly she gave the door a kick and a smooth, computerized female voice reverberated around the corridor:" Analyzing DNA. Time lord detected." Jenny looked up at her door to find it had a second name plate on the bottom of her English one. She was so preoccupied with the whole ordeal that she did not realise Susan was watching her, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. " Jenny Sigma. In Gallifreyan terms, your name is Ishrior Sigma." Her head shot up and met with the faraway look on Susan's face. " The Doctor used to call me Arkytior. His little rose." She smiled fondly and then shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. " Wash yourself and get some sleep, I've got a big day planned for tomorrow. And before you ask, it's a surprise." Susan whispered the last words as if it were some huge secret. Jenny gave a mock salute to which Susan giggled and then opened the door and bade Susan a good night. She turned to her room and was immediately surprised. It felt alive. It was her dream room. There was pitch black walls and a hologram of the galaxies they were whizzing by. There was a whole wall made out of glass that overlooked the TARDIS garden, the artificial moonlight streaming in like ethereal, silver ribbons, that made the room look twice as massive as it already was. There was a king size bed with TARDIS blue and black sheets and a lot of fluffed up pillows. Next to it was a desk with a 51st century holographic, 3d laptop, notebooks, a pile of coloured and white paper and a pot of pens and pencils. There was a fireplace, and on it was a photo frame with ten different pictures of the same man. Not that she knew who they were. She scooted closer and found that the tenth image was her father. A photo frame with the words 'trinkets' was hanging above it and there was extra space for her souvenirs. Two plush armchairs and a oak table was placed conveniently in front of the fireplace. A bookshelf that came up to her knees ran along two walls, and a plasma 3d tv along with a shelf of dvds and cassettes. There was also a pair of inbuilt double doors that obviously led to a wardrobe. But there was two spaces that were oddly unfurnished. She leaned against one and came tumbling down to a hard, wooden floor. She was able to turn that into a backward roll and jumped up to survey her surroundings. It was a small workshop, with tools lined immaculately on each wall and two counters, ready for work. From this way around, she could she the door. She put a hand on it and it slid open smoothly and silently. Which meant the other door was the bathroom. She repeated her actions and ended up in a bathroom with TARDIS blue and black tiles on the floor and pure white walls. A large, futuristic shower was placed in one corner with plenty of shampoos, lotions and conditioners. There was small spotlight lights on the ceiling and a jacuzzi, frothy and smelling pleasantly of roses, vanilla and honey. A fluffy towel was placed on a chair next to it. Jenny slipped out of her clothes and dipped a toe in it. Perfect.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jenny stepped out of the now empty jacuzzi and wrapped herself with the towel. She put a hand on the door and stepped into her private closet. She walked over to a mirror and the woman stared back at her. This woman had light blonde hair with honey- blonde streaks. She had a soft jaw line, large, aqua green eyes, full pink lips and an hourglass figure. She gasped, astonished at how different she looked. Once she got over it, she attempted to find similar clothes to what she was wearing now, but the clothes seemed to close in which only left a TARDIS blue silk nightie and a black cardigan. She huffed and kicked the wardrobe but received a telepathic reply. " _If you don't put this on, you will not be able to sleep tonight. Do as I say or you will get a nasty shock."_ Doing as many insults and eye rolling as she could, Jenny slithered into the blue nightie and cardigan, slammed the door shut and asked the TARDIS to close the curtains for her. She complied and sung an ancient Gallifreyan lullaby that her father knew very well. Her last thought before succuming to sleep was:"I love you, daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again, thanks to my special reviewer, hope this is enough for you! Jodie, I do hope you are reading this or you are in serious trouble! HELLO BROWBUG, HOPE YOU ARE READING! I have decided to update at least once a week from now on. Time for adventure...

Jenny awoke from a dreamless, refreshing sleep. She flung her legs out of bed, twisted her joints until they popped and then sauntered over to the wardrobe. The TARDIS, once again, had chosen what she should wear for the day: a pair of black skinny jeans, a sky blue ruffled blouse, a denim blue jacket and a pair of red converse identical to her father's. She huffed and kicked the TARDIS again, but received a dulled electric shock. She soon learnt her lesson and slipped into the clothes, thinking it was at least better than the skimpy blue nightie she had to wear the previous night. Once she had washed her face, she walked into the kitchen and spread some jam on the piece of toast. Susan turned to her and smiled. "Ready for some adventure?"

* * *

Jenny stepped out of the red TARDIS and gazed at her new surroundings. She was in a grand hall with a blue marble floor that was polished until it looked like a swimming pool. Pure white marble pillars supported the grand ceiling. Humans and aliens alike roamed the place, in awe of the amazing architecture. She saw a shining head of red. " Donna! Donna!" She yelled, waving her arms like a lunatic. The red head turned, but it wasn't Donna at all. She had pale skin and almost invisible freckles. Her bubbly hazel eyes large and her lips parted. " I'm sorry, but who are you?" The woman asked in a broad Scottish accent. She jerked a sandy haired man to her side who sported a rather large nose and lost, blue eyes. " I'm Amy and this is Rory. Have you seen a man with a bow tie, huge chin and cute floppy hair?" The very same man strode behind her and asked accusingly, " Who are you calling cute?" The ginger turned and squealed. " There you are, I've been looking every where for you!" The bow tie man smiled at her with a shine in his eye and said, "Come along, ponds. Honestly, do I have to tie a string to your leg, you are always getting lost!" The mysterious man exclaimed. " Raggedy man, you promised me the stars, now lets go!" The ginger insisted, pulling the poor men forwards and into the crowd. Jenny heard a thud behind her and turned to face Susan. " Welcome to Midnight, Jenny. The planet of pleasure and leisure!"

With a magic wave of a tatty brown wallet, they were in a jeep- like vehicle that looked like a air plane passenger cabin within. " Welcome to the Crusade. The carriage has been reinforced after the _incident," _She paused for dramatic effect. There were many disbelieving murmurs that filled the air. " That many people claimed to have happened in the previous year. Please fasten your seat belts. Due to the event that was claimed to have happened last year, we can not play the entertainment, to save energy in the extremely rare case that the carriage should run out of energy-" Two thuds from the exterior of the carriage startled them. And then another two.  
And it was heading straight for the host.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, my faithful reviewers! I thought I would jump- start into adventure. Special thanks to: BubblesBlossomButtercup and Wall With A Fez. I'm ending the evil suspense I put you lot through...

Jenny was terrified. Susan was shaking. But Jenny was born a soldier and will not let fear put her down. " B-b-but, they were stories! They were lying, nothing can survive out there!" A young brunette woman stuttered, visibly shaking. The host dismissed it as a carriage failure. Jenny suddenly piped up, " It can't possibly be the carriage, it came from _out side, _so stop trying to reassure us, believe me I have done that before and **and millions of lives had been wasted**!" Jenny cried, suddenly bringing her clenched fist down on the head of the seat in front. She was thinking about a particular planet she had visited named Belaphor, a war between two races more bloodier than any other she had ever seen before, certainly more than Messaline. The girl with pale blue skin and blood red hair who, like her, was bred to fight a war. However, she did not have any one to help her understand the true concept of life, like Jenny's father, and was lead to believe that the only way to bring peace was to fight a war, whatever the cost. She remembered her fighting valiantly, with a twisted beauty, jumping up and over the enemy to hack open their heads and ending with her two feet on the ground, prepared to die. Jenny had reassured that every one was to be fine, and instead, the girl with the crimson ringlets had accidently stepped onto a button, setting off the bomb under her people's side of the battlefield. She committed suicide in pure, unbridled guilt.  
Suddenly, Jenny was bought back into the present and looking straight into the eyes of the annoyed and pitiful eyes of the passenger in front. Jenny's face was contorted in pain and agony as she replayed the War of Belaphor in her mind, the moment forever branded in her hearts. The host, now believing, was trembling violently as the thumping headed faster and faster toward her. Susan suddenly jumped out of her seat and ushered every one to the back, holding Jenny's hand as she said, " Don't worry, it's just to check the woman and the creature. Maybe they have some kind of connection." Jenny dumbly nodded, allowing Susan to lead her forward and pull out a strange contraption like she had seen her father use. Susan saw the bewildered look on her aunts face and elaborated what it was. " It's a sonic pen. I'll give you one when we get back to the TARDIS." The host was staring up at the ceiling as they heard a scratching. A final, loud thump was sounded above before the host stumbled to her back in a uncomfortable position, her eyes flitting under her eyelids. Susan ran forwards, Jenny standing on top of the passenger seat to knock three times on the ceiling. Three knocks back. The whirring of a sonic. And the agonized, gasp of pain as the host's eyes sprang open and spread into a black color, starting from the pupil and spreading onward and into her eye whites like liquid diffusion. Susan jumped back, startled as the woman bolted onto her feet and just stood there. " Who are you? Identify yourself!" Susan ordered. The woman creepily, slowly turned her head towards Susan's and her hollow, black eyes stared into Susan's green. " We are the inhabitants of Omega 2247, and my name is Extranj 675." Susan stared at him in shock. " My lord, I am sorry about this, but why are you doing this?" Susan asked. The hollow eyes seemed to radiate pain. " I was used as an experiment by my own people. They believed in morals and justice, and yet they do this. I want to claim revenge. See how others like it." The possessed host was beginning to advance to Susan. " Starting with you." Susan was obviously frightened, but she was doing a good job at pretending otherwise. She stood her place and defiantly raised her chin to look the alien, face to face ( or in Susan's unfortunate case, face to neck). The alien, obviously famous, was cracking a cruel smile. " I like your courage, human. I may save you till last." Susan still stayed rooted to the spot, chin raised as she corrected: " I am not human, I am a Time lord." The creature stopped in it's tracks. " Time lord? Are you the Doctor?" the Creature asked, now intimidated. " Erm, Yes, yes I am." Susan murmured. The alien stared her in the face. " I- I shall go now, er, good bye, Doctor." The alien left the host's body, letting her slump to the ground. Jenny walked to Susan. " That was too easy." She stated. Susan nodded. They hadn't realized they weren't alone until a young man, clearly shaken, gulped and composed himself. " I- I believe we should kill the creature. Kill one to save many others." Susan glared at him and he shrank away. There was a pulling at Susan's sleeve. She looked down and smiled brightly at the child beneath her. " Are you going to save us, Doctor? Like in the stories mommy told me?" The girl said with a slight American accent. She had chocolate brown pigtails and ribbons with a yellow checked dress and black shoes with an alien stuffed toy in her hand. " Yes. Yes I will. What's your name?" Susan asked, crouching to her size. " Clara Oswin Oswald. If you want to know, I come from Earth." She replied. Clara turned to Jenny, " And who are you?" Jenny visibly deflated. But before any one could react, the creature was talking again. " Brilliant deductions. It was too easy. Now, Doctor, I shall have the pleasure of killing you!" Susan straightened and asked, " Why are you doing this, Extranj? Why kill innocent people? And no, don't tell me you want revenge, there has to be more to it than that. Did you know there is a young child in here?" There was a pause, like the alien was thinking of an answer. " I had a son. He was lost to me by these people. They threw him out and he starved to death. We found his corpse a week later, and already there was flies on his body and a female human clinging to his arm. He was here a year ago, he wanted to kill you. Now I shall complete his unfinished business." The alien stopped. Susan smirked. " You can't, can you? The guilt of killing a child, how would that feel, Extranj, hmm? Your first blood, a child. How would your son feel if you were killing him?" Silence. " Extranj, I advise you leave these people alone. You have already experienced the pain of losing a child. Don't let another person feel it too." Jenny added. There was a heavy sound, like some one was puling a rusted pulley. And then, the systems were back on." Extranj spoke again." This is the only reason I have shown compassion. Dare you try to touch my daughter and I shall kill you all." And then, he was gone. Every one breathed a sigh of relief as the modified automatic systems were started up. And the Crusade retraced it's path to the City. The host's eyes flickered open.  
"Welcome back."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Special wave to the brilliant Brownbug, I _did _know that I didn't have PM, but I was a little busy, I've opened it now.  
Jetman21, Thanks for being awesome, I did need a review to help me improve, so thanks for that!  
Sorry about not separating the dialogue and paragraphs, as my faithful reviewers pointed out, I nearly always update when I'm in a hurry, hence the short chapters. Wowie! 400 views, thanks to all of you!

The duo had just returned from visiting Shakespeare, laughing and completely filthy. Susan turned to Jenny.  
" Did you have to throw muck at Shakespeare? He is famous, for gods sake, if he was a king, he would have your head!" Susan exclaimed. Jenny just laughed, holding her side and putting a single finger up. After she had quietened down considerably, she began.  
" He was just a big flirt! After all, he won't harm me, cos' I've got a 'face of a angel'!" Jenny mocked as they both laughed hard, their sides felt like they were splitting. " After all, it is 1598!" She added.  
Little did they know the Doctor was going to meet the same man a year later...

The Doctor and Martha trekked through the garbage- ridden streets of 1599, not really paying much attention to the jibberish Shakespeare was saying. But, they grew weary of the walk and decided that they could pick up on some thing important if they listened.  
" Last summer, I met two mysterious, beautiful women. One threw muck at me and claimed that she did not have a face of an angel. Shame really, nearly all women fall for my charms. They call themselves Susan and Jenny." The Doctor snorted at the man's self centered-ness. He wallowed in guilt when the man said his grand daughter's name. But then suddenly stopped.  
The name Jenny wasn't invented yet.

* * *

Jenny traipsed to her bedroom and into her en suite. She was covered head to toe in mud and grass. She shrugged out of the hoodie, but due to the thin material of the blouse, it clung to her figure like a leech. After a while, she finally got it off and took her converse and socks off. The skinny jeans, like her blouse, proved to be a little hard to get out of but there was nothing she could not handle. She took the flimsy thing called underwear off and slipped into the shower, determined to ask Susan for the sonic she craved for. She washed for about ten minutes, the knots in her muscles loosening and finally releasing. When she wrapped herself in the towel, indulging in the softness for a while.  
There was a frantic knocking on the door.

Susan asked for the interface.  
" How do you find the child?" the interface asked. " Interesting, is she not?" Susan nodded and smiled softly. She asked the TARDIS to take them to Gallifrey, to see if her father was there. The TARDIS complied and walked around the console, less enthusiastic than Susan's strange dance when she piloted it. The TARDIS stuttered and was spat out of the vortex, the time lock pulling them in like a moth to a street light. The occupants in the console tumbled across the TARDIS blue floor, and skidded to a stop when the TARDIS jerked backwards. Susan, determined not to fall in the rubbish room again, grabbed the railings and ensured that Jenny's room wasn't jumbled. The sentient ship had been kind enough to minimize the the shaking in her piece of the TARDIS. Susan, unknowing that Gallifrey had fallen, opened the doors with a flourish, expecting an angry Gallifreyan council to scold her about stealing the TARDIS. But instead, there was only blackness and stars. Susan stared at the interface, but she voiced her dreads.  
" This is the exact location of the center of the Citadel in Gallifrey, constellation Kasterbourus, but where is it?" She asked, in monotone. Susan's eyes watered as she fled to Jenny's room, knocking rapidly on her sunny yellow door ( which was quite the opposite to what she was feeling, thank you very much,) and waited for a bedraggled Jenny to open the door. But instead, she was looking at a Jenny who had a towel wrapped around her torso, glaring at Susan.  
" What?-"  
" Where is Gallifrey?"

* * *

Jenny answered the door, her fluffy white towel wrapped tightly around her torso. She glared at Susan. She was planning to tell her a lecture about interrupting private time.  
" What?-"  
" Where is Gallifrey? Susan asked, tears spilling on her cheeks. Jenny's color drained from her face. Susan pressed on.  
" Where is it?!" She demanded, grasping Jenny's shoulders. Jenny was stuttering.  
" What is G- Gallifrey?" She asked, dreading the answer.  
" Our home planet. The Doctor's home planet." She bit out.  
Jenny paled.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I've got a little drama in this chapter and a touch of fluff and angst. Sorry for all those who love adventure!

Jenny took in a sharp breath and wriggled out of Susan's grasp.  
" Stay here, I'm gonna' go change my clothes and then we can discuss this." She said and and gestured to her towel. Susan blushed a little but her eyes still held fury and pain. Jenny went to the wardrobe and this time, possibly because the TARDIS pitied her for some odd reason, took a charcoal grey t- shirt, combat boots and durable, black baggy trousers. She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, and was met by a warm gust of air which, after a few seconds, dried her considerately rapidly. She shimmied into her chosen clothes and tied her hair back with a black hair band that the TARDIS generously provided her in her trouser pocket. After composing herself, she counted to three and opened the door, to find Susan still in her place and staring daggers at her.

Jenny looked back at her, clearly not scared, and took a seat next to her. Susan turned to her abruptly.  
" All this time, I knew you were hiding some thing from me. Come on. We're family. Spill the beans." She spat at her. " I never knew it would be some thing as big as this. Gallifrey is not here, what happened to it?!" She trailed off into a yell, screaming in Jenny's face once her rant had finished. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. " Give me your hand." She snarled. Jenny was still not afraid, but pained. This hurt nearly as much as it did when the Doctor had rejected her, nearly as much as dying. Those broken promises lingered in the air, of her and the Doctor travelling the stars, saving civilizations and , best of all, running. And now, she had hurt Susan, because of her recklessness, not bothering to tell her that Gallifrey had fallen and thinking that she already knew. She gave her hand.

Jenny gasped. She could feel some one picking at her mind, bringing her short, three day life in front of her eyes. It felt like some one had lit dynamite in her mind, she knew where in her life Susan was going, only for that memory to explode faster than light in her mind's eye. Susan went through her whole life, from her birth in the gaseous cabin, to the guilt she felt in the present from not telling Susan the truth. Before she knew it, she had information filing into her mind, of how she changed and some important information on her father. She felt a calm understanding that was not her own. And then, Susan gently severed the connection.

Susan knew every thing about Jenny, her birth, her regeneration and the appearance of her grandfather. It pained her to know that he had already changed, but at least she now knew how he looked like. She knew every thing about Jenny and felt an understanding of her life, and a sting of hurt when her own father rejected her. If he rejected Jenny, then how would he react to her? Now she knew what Jenny had meant when she said she was three days old. She was pro-generated. And she knew about the time war. And from that she knew why she felt only silence in her mind.

Both broke apart, tears streaming down their cheeks.  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know the Doctor had acted the way he did to you. And when he accepted you right before you died? That must have felt like pure agony!" Susan stuttered. Jenny mutely accepted her by pulling her in to a hug. They felt a thud on their shoulders.  
" Nicky!" Susan exclaimed.  
When they had broke apart, they both Stared at the pillow like they had never seen one before, looked at each other, and started a pillow fight.

* * *

They stood around the console, whilst Susan tinkered on a holographic screen.  
" We're going to 18th century France, so go to the wardrobe and choose a dress, we're going to a party!" Susan yelled, and left the ice blue lever on.  
" When we have both changed, then I'll set course. I'm warning you, though if you don't choose, the TARDIS will choose for you!" Susan added. Jenny, once again, huffed and the TARDIS bought a dress tumbling down on her. It was a satin dress with a wine red skirt and black net parting. The torso was a tight, heavily accented matching red with a beaded neckline. It appeared the TARDIS had chosen for her.

Susan ushered her into her beauty salon.  
"It's been a long time since I've last used this. I was at the Festival of time. This is a type 2 TARDIS, It was the best there was back then." Susan smiled sadly. Then, she grabbed Jenny's arm in a vice- like grip and hauled her to a curtain.  
" Put this on, I'll go choose one too."

Jenny felt irritated. Susan of all people should know she was not interested in dressing up, but complied any way. She put the silk dress on and admired her reflection. She kept her shoes on, but there was a pair of red sandals pushed under her curtain. She put them on and pulled the curtain, and Susan was turned against her. She was adjusting her elegant hair style. Susan turned and Jenny marveled at her dress. It was a sky blue with a lace parting and a white corset. There was a blue, swirled design on it and a beaded neckline. It was the same as Jenny's but with different colors. Susan pushed Jenny to a seat and twisted her hair into a complex bun with a few curled ringlets left on her shoulder. Susan nodded in approval, before turning Jenny to the mirror. She put a perception filter ring on Jenny as well.  
" This changes your appearance. I don't want a bunch of aliens pining for your regeneration energy." She explained whilst putting the same ring on her finger. Jenny watched in wonder whilst the woman before her changed into a woman with light brown hair that reached mid spine with a heart shaped face and pale blue eyes.

Jenny shifted her attention back to the mirror. She looked similar to Susan, only her hair reached her waist and she had an oval face. Her eyes were the same pale blue and her build was the same.  
" Any one asks you about the ring, tell them you're married. If any one sees us two together, tell them we're sisters. Now let's move!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Aw! No reviews! Still, I know Raqia likes it...

They stepped out the TARDIS with a flourish, only to come face to face with a pair of masked men with rich clothes and a mechanical clicking noise whenever they moved. Susan lifted the mask and saw the elegant clockwork with in. A small blade flicked out of it's hand. Jenny grabbed Susan and yelled:  
" Allonsy!"

* * *

They ended up in a large ball room with most of the clockwork androids already surrounding a young woman with blonde hair and a pale peach dress. She was breathing heavily. One of the windows broke and a familiar figure sat perched on horse back.  
" Doctor!" The pair exclaimed. Once the very man had slipped off the horse, he turned to them.  
" Who are you?" He asked, his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. Jenny opened her mouth to say who she was, but then Susan clamped a hand over it.  
" Monsieur, I must apologize, her husband had recently died. She is in dire need of a doctor and mistaken you for her's. Who are you, sir?" She asked, trying to sound as curious as possible. The Doctor cocked his head the right way up and said, " John Smith. what are your names?" He asked. Jenny bit Susan's hand. Susan immediately withdrew her hand, shaking it lightly and cradled it as though holding a baby. She narrowed her eyes at Jenny. Jenny gave no sign of triumph and instead exclaimed:  
" It's me, Doctor, it's Jenny-" Susan stuffed a napkin down her mouth. The Doctor glared at the pair of them.  
" I don't know who you two are, and I'm sorry but I don't know a Jenny. Just tell me who you are!" He spat, spittle flying from his mouth. Two androids stepped behind the girls and put a arm around their necks, in a similar position to Reinette. A small, sharp gear like object was leaning in ever closer to their necks. Their breathing quickened.  
" This is Jeanette, she prefers to be called Jenny. I am Annette, now can you _please _save us!"

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver against the androids. Their heads dropped to their chests and he narrowed his eyes to the pair of them.  
" I'll be dealing with you two later." He aimed the screwdriver at Reinette's android and whilst he was distracted, Susan grabbed Jenny's hand.  
" We need to go. I'll explain every thing later." She said, gravely. She dragged Jenny into the TARDIS and shut the door. Jenny was howling, tears already leaking. Her fists pounded the door and she finally slowed to a stop. The filtered version of Susan locked the door when Jenny tried to get back. Then, she got them into the vortex whilst Jenny slid to the floor, her eyes pouring a never ending river of tears. Susan touched her arm, and receiving no reaction, she pulled her into a hug. Jenny's chin was propped up on her shoulder.  
" Why did you drag me away from him? It was him! It was the Doctor! And he didn't recognize me..." Her voice cracked at the last sentence. Susan pulled away and looked her in the eye.  
" He hasn't met you yet. If he knows you before you are even born, It would create a paradox." She explained in a gentle voice. Jenny forced the ring off her finger, threw it across the floor and stood up. Susan winced.  
" Then why didn't you abandon me? That version of him knew you, why didn't you go to him?" She asked, glaring at Susan. It really was her turn to be angry at her.  
" Jenny, believe me when I say this, we may not find a version of the Doctor that coincides with us. Ever. And If we don't I would choose you over him. I will never leave you. Although you are my aunt," Jenny giggled through her tears. " You are still a child. I will always be with you. Even though he wasn't. Even though Gallifrey wasn't. Jenny, I love you like you are my own child. Believe me when I say I want to protect you."  
Jenny suddenly jumped at her and clung to her like a leech.  
" I love you too." She said, Smiling and wiping her tears away with her sleeve. " I will be at my room. Then take me on another adventure." Susan nodded and smiled.

Jenny walked along the corridors. She was thinking about what Susan had said. And smiled. She reached her yellow door and swung it open. For now, she was wearing a hot pink hoodie (After much protesting), a khaki t shirt, a pair of bottle- green jeans and well fitted black boots. She placed her hair in a high pony tail and, after thinking of getting her hair cut and decided against it, placed it in a plaited bun. The TARDIS shook violently. Jenny cursed and screamed whilst being tumbled around in the room, although luckily most of the furniture remained intact. She scuttled to the console room, her hoodie off one shoulder, her t shirt crumpled and her right trouser leg that had some how inched it's way up her calf. And was ready for adventure.

Susan set the co-ordinates and picked up the ring. She took her's off too. The TARDIS jerked and rumbled violently from side to side. Susan clung on for dear life. She checked the monitor.  
" Oh my gods." She whispered. Once the shaking had ceased, a very messed up Jenny appeared at the corridor door way and straightened her clothes. She followed Susan to the door. Susan opened the door and stepped out in a dirty planet with junk every where. Jenny soon followed.  
Two people with mismatching body parts walked up to them. One was female, with a bird nest of dark hair and a round body. The other was a male with a young looking face and an arm longer than the other.  
" I am auntie." The female said.  
" And I am uncle." The male stated  
" And this is house."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to those special people who reviewed! EXTRA POINTS TO BROWN BUG FOR PM-ING ME!  
To CaptainSanchez: Thanks for your review, whilst I believe you mean the long paragraphs, I would like you to elaborate what you meant when you said " wall of text." Welcome to my fic, hope you enjoy! * Gives an enormous cyber wave*  
To Avneet: Good to know you enjoy this! Welcome to the club. To any new viewers out there, I hope you enjoy this. Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted, Favorited and followed, here's a new chappie for you! I imagine the *girl* to be Isla Fisher. Won't tell you who it is, though! It should be easy to figure out. If you can't imagine Jenny, I think of her as Carrie Underwood, only with green eyes. And Susan is Charlize Theron (Black hair).

Jenny gaped at the people with mismatched clothing. Their voices seemed coarse, as though they had been living a rough life. And, evidently, they have. Susan started to the door, but the door where surrounded by a green gas. The two, strange people grabbed them by their arms and dragged them to a large ship that appeared to be deteriorating. A small cage sat in the corner, a small bundle of clothes in a nearly perfect ball. Then, It moved.

The strange duo sat giggling, exchanging gruesome facts about how they had got their body parts. " Ahh yes, I happened to have met a man who called him self The Chef. And guess what? We were the chef's for the day! I wonder what we will do to the new girls..." She trailed off, clearly thinking. A loud snap of fingers was heard.  
" We could expose their souls to the House, and once he has gained power and energy, we could use their corpses!" He exclaimed, optimistically.  
" I don't think so..." Said a cold, hard voice.

The girls watched on, the clothes seemed to unfurl itself, until a spill of red silk seemed to fall. Then it turned. They watched on and once the clothes had fully turned, it seemed it was not clothes at all, but a person. When she turned, they saw the full view of her face. When Jenny saw the hair, her breath hitched. What if it was that woman, Amy Pond, from Midnight? But when they saw her face, it certainly was not her. She had dark, well curved eye brows and dark eyes. Her lips were chapped and she wore clothes from the 21st century. She was suddenly bursting with energy.  
" Kind soul! My stealer, where were you?" She asked as she leaped to the cage doors, despite her fragile state." I am, I am, I am... Nicky! The TARDIS! Child of mine, where were you? I was forced into this weak, human body-" Susan interrupted her.  
" Human? TARDIS?" She demanded. " Who are you?"  
" There is no time for this, my child, the people want to kill you and use your body parts." She choked and gave out a sound like the TARDIS. They were surrounded by darkness. The girl went to the console and breathed a golden gas that resembled artron energy, only it had streams of blue. Susan caught her when she collapsed and eased her to the floor. And she put a mask of cold determination and broke up the conversation between the two, murderous people.  
" I don't think so."

Once they had looked to her, they were stumbling over their words.  
" We, we umm..."  
" Enough!" She silenced them. " You are lucky that I was not the Master, he would have pulled your guts out with out a second thought." And with that, she left.

The pair shared a look and looked at the floor of house. Then a familiar whirring had come.  
It was the Doctor.

The girl had woken up and stirred on an unfamiliar floor. Then, she awoke. A blonde girl was watching over her a slam was heard and a girl with black hair stomped over, but calmed when she saw her.  
" What's your name?"  
" My name is..."

* * *

A/N: I know! I'm so evil...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have found out that my little sister has been impersonating me in the previous chapter, since I never had an appointment and she had to have a dental check up. I would like to point out that although she is a little girl, her English has always been exceptional. She has received a rude PM and is extremely emotional due to the near death of her best friend. I have removed it ASAP and, in the interests of her physical and emotional safety, would prefer it if reviews and PM's were more sensitive, especially since we are now sharing my account ( After much protesting). No matter how angry I am, I would never wish for her to be so distraught. On behalf of my sister (11 years old and very cute!) I would like to thank Brown bug and Bubbles for encouraging her on the previous chapter. It will be difficult to tell apart who's writing is who's, so we will be addressing who we are at the beginning. Long A/N over, let the story commence! ( I had never intended the woman to be Romana...) I have replaced the previous chapter 10. This is who this mysterious ginger is supposed to be...

* * *

The ginger woman looked a little confused, so Susan pointed out her room, a distinct purple with a name plate on top. Jenny decided to leave her be and explore her own room.

Susan and Jenny exchanged a look and turned to the console.  
" Susan, I have noticed that we are not, well, looking for the Doctor. Reason why?" Jenny asked, peering at her through the tear drop console. Susan sighed and suddenly looked like the burden of the universe was carried on her shoulders. She sat on the pristine white jump seat and put her head in her hands. Jenny cautiously tip- toed toward her.  
" Susan?"  
" Like I said before, we may never find him." She gestured to the seat next to her. Jenny took it. Susan lifted her head out of her hands, slowly. " So if we never do, I will look after you what ever the cost. Go to bed." She said curtly. Jenny felt a little patronized but complied. She reached her sunny yellow door and halted. That woman looked familiar. But after traveling with Susan for a month, her bad memories were muffled by new, good ones. Then, a realization came over her.  
It was Donna.

She ran to the console room, flushed pink with adrenalin and explained to Susan about who she was. They both stared at each other, wide eyed and ran to her door. Her name plate stated clearly:  
" Donna Noble". Jenny jerked the door open, to find the very woman staring at the wall.  
" Donna! Where's the Doctor? My dad? It's Jenny! It's me! From Messaline! Remember the seven day war? The Hath?-" But she was cut short. Donna was complaining about her head.  
" My head! It hurts! Susan Foreman, Grandfather, Sycorax, Daleks, Gallifrey, Romana, Ace, Rassilon, Jenny, METACRISES! DOCTOOOOR!" She rattled them all off and screamed the last two words. Jenny stood there, staring at the steadily glowing woman whilst Susan pushed her to the console room and ordered for the chameleon arch. Donna panicked, but Susan put her hands on her forearms and, after a while, she calmed down. A white helmet with a hole in the middle came down. Susan placed it on Donna's head and pushed some buttons on the console.  
" What are you doing?" Asked Jenny.  
" There is a time lord consciousness in her mind. If we can pull it from her mind, we can keep her memories intact with out it harming her." She explained.  
And then Donna began to scream.

Jenny made for Donna, but Susan gripped her waist and stopped the rioting girl from reaching the woman. Once the process had finished, Donna slumped to the ground and Jenny broke free. She cradled Donna's head whilst she regained consciousness and smiled radiantly at the woman below her. She gave a brilliant smile in return and pulled her in for a motherly hug. She turned her head to Susan.  
" C-mon then! Group hug!" She exclaimed. Susan gave her a side hug and then Donna pulled away and put on a furious face.  
" Where is that bloody Doctor?!" She yelled." I am going to kill him!" She sat up. Susan removed the watch from the hole and tossed it up and caught it accurately. She put it securely into her pocket.  
" We are looking for him, but we have only found one version of him and he did not know Jenny." She said. Donna nodded. Susan smirked.  
" Let's start, then." She pulled around the monitor and stared into it.  
" Who want's to go to Planet Barcelona?!"

* * *

The trip was a failure. The fish with arms pulled Jenny into the sea of Justice.  
And guess what?!  
She drowned! She regenerated already with out even being in one incarnation for a year!

Susan and Donna were frantically trying to pull Jenny in. One of the fish yanked her hair down and, as a result, her head bucked back into the lilac waters. Her hairband snapped and her hair colored the water, almost giving an explosion effect. The water surrounding her turned a light gold as she struggled to breathe. She finally lost the battle, as the duo on board watched on with horror as she was pulled under. After about five minutes, her lifeless corpse drifted on the surface as a man with ice blue, ancient eyes, closely cropped black hair and a leather jacket hefted her corpse up and left with out a word. They scuttled to the disguised TARDIS ( an apparently out of order toilet) and laid her on the floor as they stood back, already in the time vortex. Her body already began to glow gold. It consumed her.  
And a new woman was in her place.

They watched on as the girl came around. She looked around 25 and had a slightly Chinese air surrounding her. She had dark brown hair and eyes with shapely eyebrows and a round face. She sat up to face them.  
" How do I look?" She asked.  
" I don't think Jenny suits her any more, to be honest." Whispered Donna.  
" What do you think suits her then?"  
" Lorna. Lorna Bucket."

* * *

A/N: Yep! Lorna's back! I don't want to dive in head first into Demons run, so I would prefer it if any one could give me an idea or two for some more adventures. Cyber cookies to any one who guesses who this man with the ice blue eyes is (Bit obvious...)!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to redDaeth and Brown bug for reviewing the previous chapter and PMing,it meant a lot to me! Yes, it is me, not my little sister. I can quite happily reveal that Brown bug has got it right- it was the ninth doctor. But what redDaeth said has started up some plot bunnies...

* * *

" What? What is it? Have I got some thing on my face?" She asked. Susan smiled and Donna strode over to her.  
" No. I think you are a very beautiful girl with a lot of talents. I just don't think Jenny suits you any more. So we decided on Lorna. Lorna Bucket. if any one asks you." She said. Donna gave her a hand and Jenny graciously took it. She looked into the monitor. She smiled radiantly and then strolled outside, innocently passing a guard. Then, she stole his hat.  
" Hey! Give that back!" He yelled.  
" Ha! No chance!" She laughed, and put it on. But fell into the broad shoulder of the ninth Doctor. Not that she knew him. He gave her a hand and helped her get up. She stared into those cold, icy, ancient eyes and thought that they were a far cry from her father's. She spasmed and gave out a gold gaseous substance. The man's eyes widened in realization as he tried to force her to a blue police box. She began to panic. Now she knew what Susan had said when he was too almost thought him a stranger, but he shared the same pain in his eyes as the man she knew as her father. He must have come out of the Time war. She bit his arm, scratched his face and kicked his legs, but to no avail.

When she thought she was well and truly knackered, Susan crept up on him and removed his memories of the event. He slumped against the blue doors, but they gave way and he fell through. Susan ushered Jenny to her own TARDIS, just as a line of people bursting for the toilet came into view. She pushed in front of some other people and finally got to the doors and barged in, locking the doors and then dematerialising into the vortex. Both were breathing heavily and Donna stared at them, bewildered.  
" What happened?" She asked  
" A past incarnation of the Doctor happened." Susan replied.  
" And fresh from the Tim war." Jenny added, grimly. She gave Donna a smile before skipping to her room to put some new clothes on.

She flicked through the wardrobe, the TARDIS actually allowing her to choose her own clothes. She pulled out a military, camouflage fleece, an olive top the same as the one she was born in, a weapons holster, a pair of joggers that matched the fleece, a pair of heavy work boots and the guard's hat to top it off. Luckily for her, it matched the clothes. She hesitated before pulling her hair into a fishtail plait and slipping some weapons, food and water into her large pockets. She nodded in approval at her reflection in her mirror before setting off.

Time for a new adventure.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chappie, I can't find my charger and I've only got a minute before this shuts down. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about copying the same chapter again. Special thanks to redDaeth x3, Brown bug x4 and gess 789 x3.  
Here goes some adventure!

* * *

Susan worked at the pump on the TARDIS console whilst Donna went on rambling.  
" Do you Time lords evah' rest? I mean, I never see you or the Doctor go to sleep at all!" She asked.  
" Oh yeah, I do. We only need it for a couple of hours every week, or if we really push it, a month. Don't know about the Doctor though. Oh, and if you were going to ask, Jenny is the equivalent to a Gallifreyan one year old, so she does need the average amount of sleep you humans need." She explained. Donna nodded and Susan sighed.  
" This is the second time we've ran into the Doctor too young. I wonder if we will ever meet a version old enough!" Susan complained whilst Donna gave her a sympathetic gaze.  
" You will. Patience is everything, even though it isn't the Doctor's best thing to do." She said. Susan nodded, tiredly and went over to the doors. Jenny bounced into the console room and suddenly, Susan put on an air of confidence. Donna felt sorry for her, having to put on a mask for Jenny's sake but she appreciated her doings.

They opened the doors, and watched as a confused blue eyed man with dark brown hair looked around him curiously.  
" Doctor?" He asked, with a strong American accent. Donna slammed into him and nearly constricted him of oxygen.  
" Donna, let...me...breathe!" He rasped. She blushed violently and avoided eye contact.  
" Sorry. Didn't mean to nearly kill you. Again. Have we done Rose Tyler and the Metacrises?" She asked. He nodded feverishly and eyed the pair of Time lady's. " OHH, what have we here? A pair of gorgeous girls!" He exclaimed. Susan and Jenny shrunk out of his view, apparently revolted by him. Jenny put on a comical face and mimed being slit through the throat whist Susan just looked plain disgusted. Donna laughed out loud and Jack looked hurt.  
" Why haven't they fallen for my charms?" He mumbled. Susan was still disgusted.  
" It's because we're Time lords-" Jack inturrupted her and pointed a pistol to each of their throats. They were caught surprised.  
" Jack, don't!" Donna exclaimed.  
" Donna, they may have been playing with your trust.  
You two, your coming with me."

They sat at the luxurious seats in the hub, each bound and handcuffed to the pipes. Donna tried to pick the locks off the duo's hand cuffs, but when she heard approaching footsteps, she put her hair pin back in her pony tail and pretended to message her friends on her Blackberry.  
' Such primitive technology' thought Susan. Jack had an atmosphere of danger as he neared them and had two assistants, each armed with a laser gun way out of their time.  
" I am Captain Jack Harkness, this is Ianto Jones and Owen Harper. Answer our questions or we'll shoot you to oblivion before you could even regenerate." He informed, making a hand gesture whilst the assistants readied their guns. Donna put on a panicked face, and seeing this, Jack sighed and made an 'ok' sign with his hand whilst the two powered down the guns.

" I am Susan Foreman and this is Jenny, my aunt." She said. Jack gave them a mistrusting look.  
" Not the Master, or the Professor or some other crap name?" He asked. Susan gave him a death glare.  
" How dare you insult my species! You _are _lucky I am not Rassilon, or I would have pulled your genitals out and fed them to you!" She exclaimed.  
" Which I'll happily do." Jack threw back. Susan gave him a disgusted look.  
" Do you know the Doctor?" He interrogated.  
" Do you? Are you a friend of his?" She snapped.  
" I ask the questions, but yes to both of them. I used to travel with his ninth incarnation. Blue eyes, balding black hair and a leather jacket." The girls stared in shock. They began to chatter with each other.  
" It was him! The Doctor! He tried to pull me into the TARDIS!" Jenny chided. They gave him a smile, both very forced.  
" I am the Doctor's daughter, and before you ask, I am 100% Time lord. I was born on Messaline to be a soldier and I was progenerated. And I also know a few tricks!" She yanked the handcuffs out and in one move, disabled the guns and chopped them in half with her bare hands. The rest looked at her in shock.  
" I'll ask you again, sir, are you a friend of the Doctors? Because any friend of his is a friend of mine!" She exclaimed and patted him on the shoulder.

Jenny went about undoing Susan's handcuffs. Once she was free, she grasped Jack's hands and tried not to look completely revolted. But his mind defenses were too high. Susan was absolutely revolted but steadied herself.  
' I have to do this.' She thought.  
And then, hiding her disgust, she kissed him. She got enough information to know about his travels with the Doctor and he knew all about her and Jenny. Once they broke apart, Susan was wiping her mouth and spitting on the floor. Jack tried not to look over the moon.  
But, he was failing.  
Miserably.  
" You do know that was only to give you information. Your defenses were too high, so I needed more contact."  
" I can think of plenty more contact." Jack remarked huskily.  
Susan backed way from him.  
" Donna, Jenny. Lets... GO!" She cried and held their hands as they ran to their TARDIS, Jack in pursuit.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Special thanks to:Brown bug and mattblue  
To, Brown bug: Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate your concern for my sis, she's fine now!  
Ragia, I got your review, good to know your finally reading!

People, you may want to read Brown bug's One moment in time series- it is really, really amazing!

I have written a new fan fic called Children of Gallifrey if any one wants to check it out.

* * *

Susan, Jenny and Donna stood at the door, chests heaving. Susan regained her breath, but just then, a message on red alert came up on the monitor. Madam Kovarion's face lit up the monitor, her dark purple lips tightly pursed and her eyes held a silent fury.  
" Doctor. I know you are here. Surrender peacefully and your companion shall not be harmed." The viewing swiveled to Amy Pond, with a very pregnant belly. " Oh, and bring her husband too. Here are the co-ordinates." A scrolling screen was shown.  
And the co-ordinates were for Demons run.

" Jenny, come here. We will need to turn you human. You will have a new childhood, new memories. I will be using perception filters to change my appearance. This woman clearly knows what she's talking about and I can see in her eyes that she will stop at nothing to kill the Doctor. Because of that," Susan turned to Donna." You will be going home." Donna opened her mouth to protest, but Susan put her hand steadily on her mouth.  
" Donna, in the event should I not survive, the TARDIS will beam Jenny on board and teach her how to fly her. And you will be reunited with the Doctor." Donna looked enraged and slapped Susan's hand away from her mouth.  
" Oi, space girl! It took me two bloody years to become the Doctor's best mate and only a month for me to build an even stronger bond with you and Je- Lorna. If you dare die, I will tear this Madam Kovajlian personally apart and feed her to the TARDIS!" She exclaimed.  
" Madam _Kovarion." _Susan corrected." Besides, you do want to tell your grandfather about this, don't you?" Donna looked put out.  
" Alright, can't take his happiness away from him."  
" What about your mum? She'll be worried sick!" Susan added. Donna deflated and was suddenly silent. Susan instantly understood.  
" It was cancer." She said nothing more and hugged both girls and turned to the door. " Bye."  
" Bye, Donna." They said, simultaneously.

Susan bound herself to the nearest pillar using hand restraints that would be released once the process was complete. She knew she would want to help her, but she couldn't risk rewriting her DNA. The perception rings jingled in her pocket. They were of Kovarion herself, Lorna and some other soldiers.  
" TARDIS, a-a-activate c-chameleon arch." She said, brokenly. The TARDIS obeyed her and with in minutes, she was screaming to reach Jenny.  
Once Jenny slumped to the floor, she was a Time lady no longer.  
Her name was Lorna Bucket and she was Human.

* * *

Susan, in the form of Kovarion, strutted along the corridors, ignoring the salutes and headed to the main center. She opened the door and found Lorna slumped on the floor, unmoving.  
" Lorna!" She yelled, outraged. Guns clicked and were pointed to her.  
" Please, let me help! I have to save her!" She continued, Lorna's pocket watch in her pocket. " I am not Kovarion!"  
" Clearly, you are." The Doctor walked up to her, anguish painted on every feature. Susan ran to Lorna, ignoring the threatening clicks and dragged her body to the center of the room. She was surrounded, guns pointed her way.  
" What are you doing here, Kovarion?" The Doctor asked with barely contained anger in his voice.  
" What happened to you? The Doctor, the man who would save people. The little old man with white hair who toured the universe for the joy of it." Amy and Rory's jaws dropped. That was not like the Doctor. " Does this war remind you of a certain Time war?" She asked. The Doctor flinched but was clearly outraged.  
" HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE TIME WAR!" He exclaimed. " ARE YOU HERE TO RIDICULE ME?!"  
" Doctor, she's right. You're just a mad man in a blue box. I just had my daughter taken away from me. What would you know about family-" Amy was cut off.  
" How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! I HAD LOST MY HOME PLANET, MY BEST FRIENDS, MY WIFE, MY SIXTEEN CHILDREN AND MY GRANDDAUGHTER! DO YOU WANT ME TO NAME THEM?! ARIES, FRIEN, ARIELLA, NEBULA, STELLA, FREYA, PRIAN, MACOLLE, GILESE, CELESTE, KEPLER, ATLAS, PHYLANA, DALIYA, ELION AND JENNY! ALL OF THOSE WERE MY CHILDREN AND MY WIFE, RUTHENILIA AND MY GRANDDAUGHTER, SUSAN FOREAN! ALL DEAD. I WANTED TO FORGET IT ALL. NOW TELL ME, AMY, AM I REALLY THE MAN YOU SEE? THE MAN WHO HAS NO FAMILY AND ONLY TRAVELS WITH PATHETIC APES! BECAUSE I HAD A FAMILY TOO!" He looked at the gun he was holding in disdain and held it over his head." AND THIS IS THE VERY WEAPON THAT KILLED JENNY, MY YOUNGEST DAUGHTER!" He threw it to the ground with a grunt. Amy and Rory had guilt laced all over their faces. The Doctor won't even look them in the eye.  
" Now, tell me Kovarion who you and Lorna really are." He seethed with false calmness.  
" You remember your granddaughter, Susan Foreman, the expert at perception filters. She was even more intelligent than her grandfather. He could make people unnoticeable and she could change their appearance. Now, listen to me. I am not Kovarion. The real Kovarion is on Earth with Melody Pond."  
" You still haven't told me who you are-" Susan cut him off and showed him the ring. SHe threw it to the ground much like he did with the gun.  
" Look me in the eye, grandfather and tell me you don't know who I am." Amy, Rory and the Doctor's eyes were wide in disbelief.  
" Susan?" The very woman smiled, tears in her eyes.  
" It's me, grand father. I'm Susan. I'm your granddaughter." He was running to her and enveloped her in a hug. He showered her head in kisses and had tears running uncontrollably down his face.  
" Who's Lorna, then, my Arkytior?" He asked. Susan smiled and shown him the pocket watch. His eyes widened in realization. He made a grab for it, but Susan smirked and held it away from his reach. He stuck a tongue at her.  
" A briefing, first. In your ninth incarnation, you were fresh out the Time war. You dragged the corpse of a young girl out the water and saw me. You didn't recognize me. The girl was a time lord. You tried to force her into the TARDIS, but I removed your memories of the event. Don't get angry with me, you will know why when you know who she is. In your tenth incarnation with Madam de Pompadour, you saw two sisters. That was me and the time lord. In Midnight, Amy and Rory met the time lord. I will reveal to you who she is now." Susan finished her long explanation whilst the trio were dumbstruck. Susan went to the prone body of Lorna and the trio followed. She opened it and an ethereal light flowed out and encased her face. Her brown eyes appeared younger and found the Doctor's face.

" Hello, dad."

* * *

His eyes were blasted open in disbelief.  
" Jenny? I thought you died! I thought General Cobb shot you!"  
" Yeah, glad to see you too." She said, icily. " So, why are you so excited about seeing only an echo of the Time lords?" His face was of pure guilt.  
" But I forgive you. You are the best dad I could ever have. Susan, give him back his memories."  
Susan obeyed her. The Doctor stumbled back.  
And River Song materialized.  
" How goes the day, soldier?"

* * *

A/N: If you want, there can be a sequel... But only after I finish Children of Gallifrey.


	14. Author Note

A/N: Hello, beautiful people, I'm sorry that you thought that this was an update. I'd like to say thanks to all those who reviewed after this story was finished. Special thanks to: bubbles (x2), raqia (x2) and tastycakes817.

I have in fact planned a sequel. It's going to be called Prophecy of Gallifrey. And no, it is in no way related to Children of Gallifrey ( my other fic. Please check it out!). However, I am not sure if _every one_ wants a sequel. So, if I recieve five reviews asking for a sequel, then I will do it once I have finished Children of Gallifrey.

Thank you to all of my reviewers, followers, favoriters ( not sure if that's a word :s), alerters and people who came to check up on this story for a new chapter. Your encouragement mean the world to me, and every review lights up my boring world.

And yes, to people who have read chapter ten, I am in fact Beautiful space and not my sister.

Once again, I am terribly sorry that you thought this was an update. I am updating in the library and I only have a few minutes to update this. Bye, I hope you are enjoying this fic! And if you want to see me again, remember to check up on Children of Gallifrey!

Bye, dearies!


	15. Author note 2

A/N: Okay, don't throw things at me- please! I've done the sequel to this now- Prophecy of Gallifrey. You won't be disappointed...


End file.
